konosubafandomcom-20200223-history
Aqua
is the female protagonist of the ''KonoSuba'' series. Prior to life in the Fantasy World, she was a Goddess of water who guided humans in the afterlife. She is worshipped in the Fantasy World by the Axis Cult. Appearance Aqua is a very beautiful girl. Kazuma describes her beauty as "beyond the idols shown on television" with "glamour surpassing humans" in the light novel. Aqua's color theme is blue. She has long, straight blue hair that reaches down to her waist. She usually tied her hair into a ponytail-bun with a hair clip. She also has blue eyes and wears blue clothing. Her normal attire consists of a vest, detached sleeves, thigh-high boots, a miniskirt and a transparent underskirt. Her divine relic is a pink, translucent hagoromo, which can disappear and reappear around her at her will. Her B-W-H measurements are 83-56-83 cm. Personality Aqua has an interesting yet troublesome personality. She is high-spirited, cheerful, and carefree, but she also doesn't think about consequences of her actions. While she doesn't force her beliefs onto others, Aqua always acts or speaks on her whims; so, she can behave very inappropriately in many situations. It is also very easy to taunt Aqua with jeers or lure her with praises. Since Aqua, as a goddess, thrives on praise/worship points, she usually performs good deeds, but then immediately ruins her own merits by seeking praises aggressively and persistently. Also, while many of her 'good deeds' turn out fine, Aqua is very short-sighted, and some of these "good deeds" actually turn out to be complete disasters. One of Aqua's positive personality traits is her "honesty." She is incapable of lying, or more precisely, she has no concepts of lying and she is so bad at it that her lies give themselves away. When caught lying, all it takes are pinches to her cheeks for Aqua to reveal everything. On the other hand, she is very gullible and does not believe people can lie to her. When Aqua is being stubborn though, others may also fib a little to make Aqua more agreeable. While Aqua thinks very highly of herself, she actually has a business sense that is equal to or worse than Wiz. Contrary to popular belief, Aqua is not completely stupid. Aqua can be very observant and knowledgeable when she wants. At times, she and Megumin basically served as the team's walking encyclopedias. Aqua simply lacks the basic analytic skills and self-awareness to use her knowledge effectively. She can be very tolerant, and will easily accept and forgive other people's imperfections and mistakes. Part of her understanding nature, though, is actually an extremely bad short-term memory, as she sometimes forgets her own identity as a goddess, when she enjoyed her new life too much. Also, despite her apparent vanity while seeking praises, Aqua is unaware of the true greatness of her artistic and priestess abilities, as she had nonchalantly performed many extraordinary, nearly-impossible feats. Lastly, due to her traumatic experiences with giant toads and brutal alligators, Aqua is very cowardly against tough monsters; she will often make up lame excuses on why she cannot fight or that she is "urgently" needed elsewhere. Although Aqua does deserve some sympathy for her traumas, it should be pointed out that all these traumas are largely self-inflicted. Background Aqua is worshipped by the Axis Cult in the Fantasy World. Though she has been sending humans into the Fantasy World for hundreds of years, her age is younger since time flows slower in the afterlife office where she works (or so she claims). Plot Volume 1 Kazuma meets Aqua after he dies in Japan and is taken to the after-life. Aqua tells Kazuma about how he died and ridicules him for the absurd circumstances of his death. She then introduces herself as a Goddess (lol) who guides humans when they pass on. She tells Kazuma that she will teleport him to either Heaven or the Fantasy World by his decision. But further noting that Heaven is not the paradise that everyone assumes, Aqua recommends Kazuma to choose the Fantasy World, to which he agrees. She tells him that he may take one thing with him to the other world. Though presented with many options, due to irritation with Aqua's arrogance and apathy towards his situation, he chooses Aqua to come with him to the other world. Another Goddess then appears and says that she will take her place, much to Aqua's shock and dismay. Aqua starts to panic and argues that a human can't take a Goddess to the other world. Paying her no mind, the other Goddess tells Kazuma that she will grant his wish, much to his wicked delight. Upon arrival in the Fantasy World, Aqua directs her sorrow and anger at Kazuma that her role as Goddess (lol) is suspended until they defeat the Demon King. However, she slowly begins to enjoy her life in the new world, choosing Arch Priest ''as an occupation. The duo then meets Darkness and Megumin and forms a party. Aqua got swallowed by giant toads three times: one was drawn to her by her loud bragging, while she practically fed herself to the toads for the two remaining times. As for the brutal alligators episode, Aqua really wanted the reward money and absolutely refused to forfeit the quest. Volume 2 Aqua resurrects Kazuma for the first time after Jack Frost beheaded him. Skills Aqua started with below average INT and lowest possible LUCK stat. However, all her other stats are greatly above average, at never-before-seen level. She had the option to start as almost any advance job classes (except Arch Wizard) and had chosen Arch-Priest. Unfortunately though, as Aqua levels, Kazuma did not see any stats growth, and Aqua commented that she already started with max stats, ruining Kazuma's hope to make Aqua smarter through leveling. '''Powerful Arch Priest' As an Arch-Priest, Aqua supports her party with spells like Heal, Resurrection, Break Spell, Turn Undead, Blessing, Purification, etc. As a Goddess, Aqua also began with maxed stats and abundance skill points, allowing her to immediately learn all the Arch-Priest skills. * Due to her high MAG and overall stats, Aqua's spells are significantly more powerful than normal. Also, due to her virtually limitless mana reserve, she can also spam those spells non-stop for hours (if not days). * Aqua can use improved "Sacred" versions of her spells. Sacred Turn Undead is strong enough to harm Dullahan suited in Holy-resistant armor forged by the Demon King. Sacred Create Water* not only severely weakened Beldia, it also flooded the entire area and destroyed one of Axel town gates, causing 340+ million Eris in damage. (It is hinted that full repair cost is significantly higher). * Aqua far outclasses any normal arch-priest. She can easily cast resurrections spell, damage powerful, magic-resistant undead like Wiz and Beldia, and even shatter the Destroyer's magic barrier. She also lifted Beldia's and Max's death curses with no effort at all. Master Artist/Performer Aqua also allocated many skill points for Party Tricks*. She started applying skill points into learning party tricks even before learning all the arch-priest skills. It is strongly hinted that Aqua uses new skill points for her increasing repertoire of tricks. * Aqua spent 5 skill points on . When used, the user sprays water from grasped fans into a cup on their head, where a sprout instantly blooms. * In Light Novel Vol. 7, Aqua learned a "Super Entertainer" buff, which grants the target great stage performer skills, such as voice mimic and other attributes. Even though Wiz confirms her Party Tricks are non-magical, Aqua can perform impossible feats like releasing 100 doves out of a hat. Her magic trick performances are on world-class level. While Aqua only performs on her artistic whims and refuses to accept any money, Kazuma thinks that people will pay top money to see her magic shows. (* Party Tricks and Water-based Offense spells are not traditionally associated with priest skills, so they may be spells unique only to Aqua, or only extended to Axis cult Priests. The Light Novels never addressed "why Aqua can learn those skills" though, because the more immediate question was "how can you use the party skills" to fight Demon King.) Divine Attributes As a goddess, Aqua also possesses many highly useful/powerful abilities: * Aqua has virtually unlimited Mana reserves from the Axis Cult devotees. Though the Axis cult has less members than the Eris' Cult, Aqua still receives more divine power because her members are more fanatical. * Perfect Night Vision: Aqua can view everything clearly in the dark as if in plain daylight. * Attract Undead: Undead do not seem to attack Aqua, merely trying to get close to her and possibly seeking salvation, but it is still deemed as a scary/inconvenient ability. * Divine Relic (aka cheat item) Aqua's Hagoromo: a powerful defensive equipment made in heaven. Can also be used as a scarf in the winter and is machine washable. * Goddesses do not need to use toilets. While it is probably useless information, it is mentioned many times. * (Aqua only) Aqua automatically purifies any liquids she touches into holy water. So their mansion has the world's cleanest toilet, while polite visitors know not to comment on how their tea tasted like plain water. * (Aqua only) Aqua has superb art skill and art appraisal skill. She could recreate Dustiness' family emblem perfectly, and had turned a frontier fort into work of art during her brief stint as its "construction chief." * (Aqua only) Aqua has two unique finish moves called "God Blow" and "God Requiem," which are imbued with the goddess' raw emotions and will annihilate anything she touches... (not quite true though) Relationships Kazuma Satou Despite being the first woman Kazuma meets in the fantasy world, their relationship has remained platonic so far. Even though Kazuma finds Aqua annoying and often useless, the two are inseparable, and are almost always seen together. They rely and care for each other more than they like to admit, even working hard together when first coming to the Fantasy World. Aqua feels Kazuma should show her more respect, considering how often she resurrects him. Megumin They get along well as fellow party members and are also quite alike in some ways, allowing them to sympathize with each other. When Kazuma stopped accompanying Megumin to cast Explosion at Dullahan's Castle, Aqua secretly went with her instead, suggesting a good bond between the two. Darkness They get along since Darkness is another party member. Despite this, they have seldom interacted with each other. Darkness seems to trust Aqua's intuition, sharing her unease when they come across Mitsurugi. Aqua isn't bothered by Darkness' masochism. Wiz and Vanir She likes to make life difficult for them, often going to their store to purify items and slander them outside their shop. She also rubs holy water on the shop's door handles, scalding Wiz's hands. In LN Vol. 4, she and Wiz start to get along on better terms after Wiz comforts Aqua, almost getting purified in the process. Eris Aqua is Eris' teacher. She knows of Eris' breasts pads, as well as her secret trips to the Fantasy World. Aqua doesn't particularly like Eris and is envious of her for being more worshipped than herself even though Eris is a lower-class Goddess. Trivia * Aqua resembles Undine Asuna of SAO in appearance. Initially, Aqua also charged into battle like a "berserk healer." * Aqua's personality partly resembles an odd Doraemon + Nobita combination; Aqua's abilities/versatility resemble Doraemon, but her cowardice/laziness resemble Nobita. So we often see her running to Kazuma for help, even though she is clearly way more powerful than him. * She is the only main character who has not developed romantic feelings toward Kazuma. * Her hair clip is the shape of a water (H₂O) molecule. * Aqua loves wine and alcoholic drinks in general. * There is a high probability that aqua had lied about the paradise to make Kazuma go to Fantasy World. * Because Steal strips targets of their valuables first, it is implied Aqua treasures her socks and party trick props; it is hinted when Kazuma used Steal on Aqua repeatedly. * While Aqua wears striped panties in the Light Novel, it is left ambiguous in the Anime & Manga whether she wears any at all. A popular fan theory is that she wears invisible panties so nobody can see them (Aqua logic at its finest). * Aqua could deal more damage than Megumin's Explosion. Her Sacred Create Water dumps several million tons of water at terminal velocity from the sky, enough to wash an entire city (+ her allies) away. * Aqua could not convince Megumin and Darkness (or other Eris believers) that she is a real goddess. Only reincarnators, Axis Cultists, and some of the Monsters believe Aqua's divine origin. * Her character is similar to Benzaiten, the Japanese Goddess of art and water. Navigation Category:Main Characters Category:Characters